Gaia Elizabeth Sheppard
by Quezacolt
Summary: People can suprise you. Escpecially when you don't expect them to.


_**Gaia Elizabeth Sheppard**_

****

The music pounded idly from the speakers, filling the room with soft jingles. Yellow folders littered the floor and bed, the owner frowning as she scribbled on her notes, cursing every now and then, as the sun slowly sunk from sight, and the room was suddenly bathed in artificial light as the lamps flicked on at their own accord.

She looked at the clock, her red hair falling into her face as she stood up, picking up pajamas and planning to change. Before she could even unfold her clothes however, a small prickling on her neck suddenly made her want to go outside.

Perplexed, Elizabeth left her quarters and walked to the control room, walking past the crew and to the balcony, she stopped when she saw a familiar dark figure leaning against the railing. Getting a feeling of wrongness, she stepped toward him as he sighed and leaned further.

Walking toward him, she stood beside his hunched figure, looking at him in perplexity. He turned his head and looked into her eyes.

"Why are you out here John?" She asked quietly, squeezing his arm with her hand. His eyes lacked their usual humorous sparkle as he looked at her.

His hands pulled her into a hug, his body shaking with sobs. She hugged him back, feeling her own eyes fill with tears.

His hand wondered down slowly, resting on her slightly bloated stomach. He pulled back suddenly, looking at her, eyes glistening with unshed tears. She looked down, unable to meet those eyes, and stared at her shoes, until his hand gently raised her chin so she was looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his eyes reflecting the pain she was feeling inside.

Simon's child kicked slightly against the hand he had resting on her stomach and he pulled back slightly, taking her hands in his and watching her with sad fascination.

If only they had never returned to Earth.

She would never have gone back to Simon.

She would never have left him to come back to Atlantis.

She would never have found out she was pregnant.

And she would have been free to love John shamelessly.

As if sensing her thoughts, John suddenly let go, taking a small step back. Elizabeth looked down, wondering if she actually hated her child for what had happened.

She had let John down. She knew he had loved her. And however much she wished this child belonged to him, she knew, deep down, it would never be so.

John pulled her back toward him.

"Elizabeth…" He whispered, digging his face into her hair. _  
_She rested her head lightly on his shoulder, feeling her heart slowly tearing.

"I love you." He whispered quietly, pulling back to look into her eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks and she nodded, his hand coming up to gently wipe away the tears.

"I love you too John." She said, just as quietly. He nodded.

"I know I may not be the best person, Elizabeth. I know I may not be this child's father. And however much I wish I was, it will never be. I want you to know I want to love you and the baby for eternity. I want to protect you both when you don't need protecting."

Smiling slightly, she nodded, tears still flowing.

"I want to love you Elizabeth." He whispered into her ear, "Will you be mine?"

Crying out, and not from pain, she threw her arms around him and cried.

"God, John! Yes! Always!"

He smiled into her hair.

"I guess sometimes there are happy endings." He whispered.

----------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------

_A few years later…_

They watched in amusement as Gaia Weir Sheppard, daughter of Elizabeth and John Sheppard, eagerly opened her presents.

Ripping the paper from McKay's, inside the five year old found a small wooden carving. She laughed in delight, putting it on the table with her other unwrapped presents and turned back to the giant stack awaiting her.

Elizabeth stood watching with humor, John standing beside her, his arm lightly resting around her shoulders, the other resting on her now, once again, bloated stomach.

John loved Gaia like his own, and Elizabeth knew that was one thing that would never change.

END


End file.
